


You Won’t Let Me

by season1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/season1/pseuds/season1
Summary: Thank you for reading! Sorry for any and all mistakes, I kind of just write & submit, no edits hah.I can’t wait to see where Betty & Archies story goes. I think a misunderstanding is next that will lead to a confrontation of feelings 🤞🏼🤞🏼 I wish Archie would just tell Betty how he feels and I wish Betty could just believe him .. until then ..Comments & kudos so appreciated.BARCHIE ❤️
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	You Won’t Let Me

“Are you awake?” She’s always awake in some way or another she thinks as she reads her phone. Her lights are off and she’s been starring at her ceiling for just under an hour. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” She watches Archie’s dots move across the screen. 

“Nightcap?” She frowns. 

“Yours or mine?” She sits up replying, deciding against changing. Her oversized fbi tshirt and boxer briefs will due just fine for the conversation she plans on having. There’s still no reply but a quiet tap on her window instead. 

“Door not your thing?” She asks as she slides open her window. Archie steps in her bedroom, grabs her tshirt, pulls her close and kisses her. The kiss feels needy. Betty is the first to break it.

“Didn’t know where your mom was at tonight. Or the twins. Hi.” He’s smiling at her and giving her that look he gives her, where if she stares back long enough she may get the wrong idea about what exactly they are doing. She quickly looks away, the memory of this evening enough to remind her exactly what they are to each other and exactly what they aren’t. 

“Hi. How was the rest of your night?” Her voice doesn’t give anything away. 

“Weird. Frustrating. But better now.” Frustrating. That’s the word he used the other night. She wonders if that was Veronica related too. 

“Yeah things got pretty heated between you and Chad.” 

“Ugh, yeah. I don’t like him. Not really sure why Veronica is with him. You think she would be able to recognize..” he trails off “doesn’t matter. How was your night? I was really hoping it was you who pulled out my key.”

Betty looks away, letting out a mix between a laugh and a huff. “I think it worked out alright. Arch, um I was actually thinking that we should end this .” 

His brows furrow and he takes a step back. Shes mad at herself when she immediately misses his closeness. “End this? Why?” 

“I was there Archie, I saw what happened with you and Chad. I can see what’s happening with Veronica and Chad. And honestly, I don’t want to stand in the way or anything.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“She clearly has one foot out the door of her marriage. And i mean, rightfully so. And you’re you, you’ll swoop in and save her just like you did tonight.” 

“Betty..” 

She cuts him off. Betty’s specialty. 

“Arch,” she forces a laugh, feigning indifference, “it’s totally fine. I think it’s kind of cute how you guys gravitate to each other, how you’re always saving her from the hirams of the world. Reminding her what a good man is and why she should want to be with one.” 

“Betty I think you have the wrong idea of tonight and what comes next and well everything you just said. You, this wouldn’t be getting in the way of anything. There is nothing to get in the way of. Veronica is just a friend. I want to save her just like I would want to save” 

“Don’t say me” Betty cuts him off again. 

Archie huffs. “I was going to say all of my friends. And don’t worry, I wasn’t going to say you. You would never let me close enough to save you anyway.” 

“What is the supposed to mean?” 

They find themselves in a classic Betty and Archie stare down; Betty silently pleading with him to drop it and Archie internally debating how hard he should push her. 

“Anyway, this has been great. Fun. And now we know what it’s like.” Betty changes gears. 

“You really want to end this?” 

“I just think Veronica wouldn’t like the idea of us doing this friends with benefits arrangement. And when she’s ready to come to you, I’d hate for that to disrupt things.”

“Again. Veronica is married. And for the record, married or not, I have no interest in going down that road again.” His tone goes in and out of warm and short. 

“Please Archie. I was there tonight. You almost fought her husband.” 

“This is classic you, Betty. Telling me how I feel. You’re always telling me how I feel! Even when I’m telling you myself how I feel! I don’t want Veronica. What aren’t you getting!” Warmth officially gone from him voice. He’s pissed. 

Bettys mind takes her to the Blue & Gold room where she knowingly cut him off before some sort of half confession left his mouth. She thinks back to the bunker when she insisted he loved Veronica and she loved Jughead and for that reason they should end whatever they were or whatever they could be. From his words, it seems he hasn’t forgotten those times either. 

“I’m really tired Archie, I think I want to call it a night. I think this if for the best. And it was fun right?” She fails to keep the vulnerability out of her voice. 

She can see in his eyes the moment he decides to give up, let her win, let her end this. “Okay.” Archie sighs and pulls her into him again. He kisses her slowly and so thoroughly. It’s as if he’s trying to make the moment last and last. It’s as if he’s trying to memorize the feeling. 

He finally releases her. She dares to look up and she swears his eyes are teary. He heads for the window, but turns to her before leaving. 

“For the record. Veronica picked my keys and I still ended up here. With you.” Betty swallows, silently willing him to just stop talking and exit her bedroom. 

“I came back to town and you were my first call. You’ll always be my first call. We’ve spent 7 years apart and all it took was 2 days for this to happen. So maybe you should reconsider who exactly gravitates to who. Goodnight Betty.” He doesn’t wait for a response, he just leaves and she’s grateful. Betty let’s out a breath and for the first time in a long time she allows herself to break. She crumbles to the floor and let’s years of unshed tears fall, wondering when she will ever stop loving the boy next door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any and all mistakes, I kind of just write & submit, no edits hah. 
> 
> I can’t wait to see where Betty & Archies story goes. I think a misunderstanding is next that will lead to a confrontation of feelings 🤞🏼🤞🏼 I wish Archie would just tell Betty how he feels and I wish Betty could just believe him .. until then .. 
> 
> Comments & kudos so appreciated. 
> 
> BARCHIE ❤️


End file.
